dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jon Carter (DC Animated Universe)
Michael Jon Carter, also known as Booster Gold, ia a shamelessly self-promoting superhero from the year 2462 A.D., and a member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. Biography ''Batman and Harley Quinn Booster Gold called Batman and Nightwing while Harley was with them and she went giddy over hearing his voice. Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing ''To be added ''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis He joined the League team providing disaster relief in New Mexico after the Watchtower II's fusion cannon was inadvertently fired at the surface, and likewise was aboard the Watchtower to help repel the attack of the cloned Ultimen. Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Booster Gold answered the world-wide call to the entire Justice League during Darkseid's last invasion of Earth. Like all of his Justice League counterparts, the further adventures of Booster Gold have not yet been depicted. Equipment *Booster Gold's Power Suit Powers and Abilities *Flight *Superhuman Strength *Energy Projection Relationships *Skeets - Robotic sidekick and friend. *Elongated Man - Teammate. *Superman - Team leader. *Batman - Team leader. *Wonder Woman - Team leader. *Green Lantern - Team leader. *Stargirl - Teammate. *Gypsy - Teammate. *Aztek - Teammate. *Black Canary - Teammate. *Fire - Teammate. *Ice - Teammate. *Tracy Simmons - Girlfriend. *Supergirl - Teammate. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. *Darkseid - Enemy. *Harley Quinn - Fan. Appearances/Voice Actors * Animation (1 film) **Batman and Harley Quinn'' - Bruce Timm *TV Movies (3 films) **''Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing'' **''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis'' **''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Booster Gold JLU 2.png Booster Gold JLU 3.png Booster Gold JLU 4.png Booster Gold JLU 5.png Booster Gold JLU 6.png Booster Gold JLU 7.png Booster Gold JLU 8.png Booster Gold JLU.png Crimson Fox JLU 3.png Crimson Fox JLU 2.png The Greatest Story Never Told EP JLU 1.png The Greatest Story Never Told EP JLU.png Booster Gold & Batman JLU .png Booster Gold & Martian Manhunter JLU .png Booster Gold & Tracy JLU .png Booster Gold & Tracy JLU 1.png Booster Gold & Tracy JLU 2.png Booster Gold & Tracy JLU 3.png Booster Gold & Tracy JLU 4.png Booster Gold & Vixen JLU .png Booster Gold going out with Tracy JLU.png Booster Gold JLU 9.png Booster Gold JLU 10.png Booster Gold JLU 11.png Booster Gold JLU 12.png Booster Gold JLU 13.png Booster Gold JLU 14.png Booster Gold JLU 15.png Booster Gold JLU 16.png Booster Gold JLU 17.png Booster Gold JLU 18.png Booster Gold JLU 19.png Booster Gold JLU 20.png Booster Gold JLU 21.png Booster Gold to the rescue JLU.png Booster Gold JLU 22.png Booster Gold JLU 23.png Booster Gold JLU 24.png Booster Gold JLU 25.png Booster Gold JLU 26.png Booster Gold JLU 27.png See Also *Booster Gold Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing Characters Category:Batman and Harley Quinn Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Flight Category:DC Animated Universe Characters